kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride
|Genre = J-Pop |Kanji = プライド |Romaji = Puraido |image = Ver. 1= ~Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live ver.~ |-| Ver. 2a= ~Louis ver.~ |-| Ver. 2b= ~KING OF PRISM ver.~ |-| Ver. 3= ~仮面舞踏会 ver.~ |Artist = Maeno Tomoaki Aoi Shouta |video-image = Live= TBA |-| Game= TBA |Anime=Rainbow Live - Episode 18 |Insert Singer=Hiro Hayami Louis Kisaragi |singalbum-image = Ver. 1= Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Prism☆Solo Collection 3 |-| Ver. 2= KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Song＆Soundtrack |-| Ver. 3= KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION -RED NIGHT VAMPIRE- }} is a solo song performed by Hiro Hayami and first appeared in Episode 18 of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live series. Performers * Hiro Hayami * Louis Kisaragi Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Muhyōjōna masquerade Kimi wa hohoemi Bakageta moraru kara boku wo nusunda Hitorijime shitai to kanjita shunkan ni Asa wo tsugeru tokei wa kakushita Kimi e...kimi ga...kimi ni Yume wo chikau unmei wo hirogeyō Hora dare yori mo I ga chigau hoshi ga chigau Utaeru sa megami mo odoru rabu rapusodī Manazashi mo tameiki mo vintage na pride Hisoka ni atsui tone hibiki awaseru bokura sa Kami wo toite ageru Karamaru kōkai mo kizu mo kuse mo yasashiku hodokeru yo Kimi mo...kimi to...kimi wa Nanimo kamo wo daita mama sugu ni demo Boku ni oide yo I ga chigau hoshi ga chigau Chigau darou subete ga hoka no yatsu to wa Sasayaki mo itazura de vintage na pride Futago no yō ni wave kasane awaseru bokura sa I ga chigau hoshi ga chigau Kimi dake ga eien demo kizuiteru Ai wo sute hoshi wo sute Vintage na loving you Puraido dake ga Bokura...awase...hikisaku Lala-Bye |-| Kanji= 無表\情なmasquerade 君は微笑み 馬鹿げたモラルから僕を盗んだ 独り占めしたいと感じた瞬間に 朝を告げる時計は隠した 君へ…君が…君に…… 夢を誓う　運命を広げよう ほら誰よりも Iが違う　星が違う 歌えるさ　女神も躍る愛狂詩曲(ラブラプソ\ディー) 眼差しも溜め息もvintageなpride 密かに熱い tone響き合わせる僕等さ 髪をといてあげる 絡まる後悔も傷も癖も優しくほどけるよ 君も…君と…君は…… 何もかもを抱いたまますぐにでも 僕においでよ Iが違う　星が違う 違うだろ　すべてが他の奴とは 囁きも悪戯でvintageなpride 双子のように wave重ね合わせる僕等さ Iが違う　星が違う 君だけが永遠　でも気付いてる Iを捨て　星を捨て vintageなlove you プライドだけが 僕等…会わせ…引き裂くLaLa-Bye |-| English= At an expressionless masquerade You smiled And stole me from my foolish morals. At the moment I felt I wanted to keep you to myself I hid away the clock that tells you when morning comes. To you... you are... for you... I swear my dream to you... Let's spread out our destiny Come on, more than anyone. I'm different, the stars are different. I can sing, and the goddess also dances in this Love Rhapsody. Your gaze and sighs are a vintage pride. Quietly hot, The one who will match your tone is me. I'll let down your hair for you I'll also untangle your regrets, pain, and habits. You too... with you... you are... Still holding onto everything, Come to me right away. I'm different, the stars are different. Aren't I different from other guys? Even my whispers are a prank and a vintage pride. Just like twins We overlap our waves I'm different, the stars are different. Only you are eternal, but I'm starting to notice... I throw away me, I throw away the stars. This is how I love you with vintage. Only my pride Pulls us... together... and tears us apart. Lala-Bye Audio Trivia * Gallery See /Image Gallery and /Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:King of Prism Rush LIVE Category:PRIDE the HERO Category:Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Category:Songs sung by Hiro Category:Songs sung by Louis